Embodiments of the invention are directed to systems and methods that allow for determining a transaction initiation mode used to conduct a transaction and applying a specific set of rules associated with the transaction initiation mode to the transaction. In recent years, different types of payment modes have developed. For example, payment transactions may be conducted at a physical store, online, or via mail order or telephone order. Additionally, a user may conduct the transaction using a physical card, mobile device, a token, a mobile wallet, etc. Consequently, each type of transaction can have a number of different attributes. It may be useful to identify the transaction initiation mode to identify these attributes. The widely differing transaction initiation attributes may have different risk, security and convenience characteristics that may be used during payment transaction processing.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, both individually and collectively.